


Savin' Me

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suspense, death is a major theme, light fluff, may be a tear jecker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a girl was murdered on her way to school. One night a boy died in a car accident. The thin line between the living and the dead was breached and the will of the Gods was realized.</p><p>“Robb, I wish I could tell you that all of this is a nightmare.” Ned met his son’s gaze. “That when you wake up everything will be like it once was, but it’s not and it won’t ever be. This is reality. Theon is dead.”</p><p>The world stopped making sense to Robb Stark the night his best friend died, then she came into it without warning and gave it sense again with just one look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. I really tried catching them, but I'm horrible at it. ^_^' 
> 
> Recommended song to listen to while reading this chapter is 'Goodbye Brother' from Game of Thrones S1 soundtrack.

“Did you have to drink so much at the party?” Robb growled the question, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. “What the hell has gotten into you lately?”

“What are you talking about?” Theon turned his head and squinted when he saw two Robb’s instead of one. “I’m always like this.”

“I know you like drinking, but not to the point of oblivion. The few times you did were because something was going on in your personal life.” While stopping in a red light, he looked at his friend. “What’s going on? Is it your dad?”

“If only it was the old man.” He chuckled and looked away from Robb. “That I have learned to deal with.”

“Then what is it?”

“Sansa broke up with me.”

Robb looked at him in disbelief. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?” Theon snapped. “I fucking loved her!”

He cleared his throat not really knowing how to continue this conversation. It had taken him a while to come to terms with Sansa liking Theon when he thought she hated him and that Theon had been harboring feelings for Sansa when he went out of his way to make her life a living hell. But Sansa was never one to let him walk over her and didn’t hesitate to ruin/cockblock any potential relationship Theon had. It really shouldn’t have surprised him, even Jon had once commented on how Theon and Sansa lives had become entwined from how much they butted into each other’s. They both brought out the best and the worst of each other. “Did you ever tell her?”

“I didn’t need to, she knows.”

“That may be the case, but it wouldn’t have hurt for you to say it once to her. You know how Sansa is.”

“The both of you know I’m not good with words. I’m better when it comes to actions.” He winked and burst out laughing when Robb glared at him. “Get your head out of the gutter Stark. Weren’t you the one who told me there are other ways of showing how much you love another?”

“I did, but I don’t know Theon. You have a way with girls.”

“Well you’re sister is one of a kind.” Theon closed his eyes. “But now it’s too late.”

“What are you talking about? There’s always tomorrow.” Robb smiled kindly at his friend before turning to look forward and see the streetlight turn green. He stepped lightly on the gas pedal advancing cautiously forward. He personally disliked driving late at night, but when Theon called him drunk asking for a ride home he couldn’t say no. The last thing Robb wanted was to feel guilty if something happened to him when he could have given him the ride. Even if Sansa and he have broken up, he didn’t doubt his younger sister would come after him if she found out that Theon had called him for a ride and he said no. Gods forbid something happening to the Greyjoy under his watch. “So are you going to tell her?”

“Maybe.” Theon grinned at him.

Robb glanced at him amused but was blinded by the high beams that spilled through the passenger window. _What the hell?_ It happened so quickly. The sound of metal against metal echoed in the night, glass shattered, and Robb was powerless to stop any of it from happening. His head slammed against the window and all he could feel was pain as his world turned upside down. Darkness soon followed.

 

* * *

 

Panic surged within him when the first thing he sees are bright lights and the sound of an alarm beeping rapidly echoed in the background.

“Robb.”

Through the sound of his heart pounding viscously against his chest and blood flowing, Robb heard Theon’s voice and desperately clung to it.

“Calm yourself.”

Robb found himself obeying as his eyes began to take focus. The bright lights that had him panicking were fluorescent lights, he looked around to see the rapid beeping sound had been coming from a heart monitor by his bedside. He struggled to sit up.

“You shouldn’t move so much.”

It was then he remembered he wasn’t alone. Robb turned his head to the left to see Theon sitting on one the seats that stood a few feet from his bed. “Where am I?”

“I always knew you weren’t the bright tool in the shed, but now you really have me worried.”

“Shut it Greyjoy.” He pressed a hand against his forehead only feel cloth under his palm.

“You hit your head pretty hard against the window during the accident.”

“Accident…” Robb frowned trying to recall what happened but could only remember bright lights and pain.

“The moron fell asleep on the wheel and ran the red light.” Theon shook his head. “You’d think he’d be more careful since he was driving a fucking truck.”

“We’re in a hospital then.”

“Yep.” He leaned forward, his forearms on his knees and hands twined. “You’re family is worried sick. Catelyn is threatening to file for a law suit and Ned is trying to calm the situation, while having Jon keeping an eye on Arya to make sure she doesn’t go after the driver. Sansa and Bran are trying to calm Rickon who almost tackled the driver on sight.” Theon chuckled. “He would have succeeded to if it wasn’t for Jon and Ned stepping in.”     

“I can imagine the scene Arya and Rickon must be making.” Robb felt a smile form on his lips.

“I can assure you, it very entertaining, well for those not involved.”

“I’m surprised you’re not injured.” He finally addressed the issue that had been nagging in the back of his mind since awakening and finding Theon.

“It’s a miracle.” Theon exclaimed standing from his seat and throwing his hands in the air.

Most of the time Theon’s energy would be contagious to Robb. It was one of the reasons they would get into trouble. But this time it wasn’t the case, he felt himself growing tired again. “I’m flattered that you decided to stay by my side while I was knocked out.”

“Now, now Juliet I can’t have you getting the wrong idea.”

“If I am Juliet, then you’re Romeo.” Robb smiled at him cheekily. “My mother warned me about you.”

Theon took seat by the foot of his bed. “It’s far too late to cut ties with me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” His eyes began to fall shut, but he quickly opened them not wanting to go back to sleep yet.

“Robb.”

“Hmmm…”

“Thanks for everything, for putting up with all my bullshit.”

“What can I say, you put excitement in my life.”

“I should have known that was the reason why you kept me around.”

“On a serious note though,” Robb fought to stay awake as his eyes slid shut again. “Did your family come to see you?”

“Yeah, they did.”

He forced his eyes open again just in time to see the humor leave Theon. It was rare to see the Greyjoy so serious and Robb was trying really hard to stay awake. “All of them?”

Theon nodded. “Rodrik, Maron, and even dad showed up.” An underlining sadness echoed under the steel of his eyes. “I didn’t think they would.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“It is… I just wish I had known sooner that they…”

“That they what?” Robb was beginning to nod off again and didn’t see the sad smile Theon directed at him.

“Go to sleep Stark, you’re going to need your strength.”

“No… I… can…” The words tumbled slowly out of his mouth as the fog of sleep descended heavy on him. His eyes fell shut and this time they refused open again.

“Be strong Stark, it’s not your fault,” was the last thing Robb heard.

 

* * *

 

“I think he’s waking.”

Robb slowly opened his eyes to see Rickon peering down at him.

“Rickon, leave him be he needs his rest.” Catelyn softly instructed as she walked over to her youngest only to gasp when she met the gaze of her eldest son. “Robb.”

“Mother.” His voice was hoarse. He watched silently as she grabbed a plastic cup of water and placed her arm under his shoulders. Rickon helped lift him slightly as he gulped the water from the cup. “Thank you.” He sighed in relief.

“It’s true what they say.” Jon said as he came to stand by his brother’s bed side.

Robb smiled at Jon weakly. “What do they say?”

“That you Starks are hard to kill.”

He didn’t notice the way his mother looked away or Sansa flinched from beside their father. Robb did notice Rickon move away from him and let Arya take his place and his father come stand beside Jon and placed his hand on his half brother’s shoulder. As if the weight of it reminded Jon of something, his eyes widened slightly with a hint of sadness echoing in them. When their gazes met again, Robb could tell he was hiding something, but decided to question him once they were alone.

“How are you feeling?” Ned looked at Robb concerned.

“Like I was hit by a freight train.” Robb placed his hand over his father’s as if to reassure him that he was fine, hurt but alive. “Do you think that you can ask the doctor to up the morphine?”

“Robb.” Catelyn warned.

Arya chuckled lightly, but Robb noticed that something seemed to be bothering his youngest sister for the chuckle was forced and she had yet to say, well more like tease him about the situation. He looked over at Sansa who sat on the seat Theon had been occupying earlier and Bran was on his wheelchair beside her. Neither had yet to approach him, which was strange in itself.

There was had never been a time his younger sister was not by his side when injured. It was even more suspicious that she was not scolding him and Theon. He expected her to be looking at them disapprovingly and stating the reasons why it was not right of him to have gone to pick up Theon in the middle of the night and accusing Theon of being a horrible friend for calling him in the middle of the night for a ride back home because he was drunk. She would end it with ‘all this could have been avoided’. Then Arya would quickly jump in explaining why Robb was in the right and his actions justified, Rickon would nodded and yell his agreement from the background along with claiming Theon would have only called Robb if there was no other alternative, Jon would stay silent as he’d help Robb and both would try horribly to keep from laughing, while Bran would try to calm the situation by being the mediator. Their mother would rub her temples while stating she was getting a migraine, and their father would simply smile at the scene until Catelyn would give him a look that clearly stated ‘do something to make them stop’.

But none of this was happening. Everything was too quiet considering all the Stark children were together. It didn’t matter that one was injured, they would quickly be filling the injured one with news, in this case it would have been Robb. But no one was telling him anything, it almost seemed like they wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. Even his father who was straightforward seemed slightly lost. So Robb took it upon himself to break the awkward silence that should have not been there. “Where’s Theon?” The moment question left his lips Sansa let out a gasp. Robb looked at her instantly and felt his heart stop beating and the air rush out of his lungs when he saw the tears gather in her eyes.

“Sansa…” He looked at his sister confused not fully understanding why she was on the verge of crying. He had spoken to Theon what felt like moments ago. Dread filled the pit of his stomach when she shook her head and looked down her lap to hide her tears from him. “Where’s Theon?” This time the question came out louder. He looked at Jon who opened his mouth, but no words came out and quickly closed it. “Where’s Theon?” Robb looked to his mother, who seemed to be trying to gather her courage. “Where’s Theon?!” He shouted the question not caring that he was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. When no one said anything he kept shouting the question. “Where’s Theon?!” _Why won’t they answer me?_ “Where’s Theon?!" _I spoke to him… I saw him…_ He looked at his father desperately. “Mrs. Greyjoy and Asha came to pick him up, right?”

Ned watched helplessly as his son slowly broke apart before his eyes. He had witnessed something of this caliber before. _Not again. Please not again._ The words he wanted to say died in his throat. _How can I tell him?_

“Robb,” Catelyn placed her hand on his. “I’m so sorry…”

Robb looked at his mother, confusion and denial raged within him.

Hearing his wife voice gave him the push he needed. “Theon is dead.” He said the words he had feared to tell his son since he heard the news. It was Ned who had gone to identify the body and had been the one to call Balon Greyjoy. For the first time in over a decade they spoke and once again only to share bad news. Catelyn and he had been the ones to greet the Greyjoys and explain what happened and it had been Alannys who had asked kindly to if she could see the body. Alannys and Asha were the only two that showed Theon support and it was a sad sight to see that it took Theon’s death to bring them all together. Alannys broke apart and screeched when she saw her youngest son and when her knees gave out from under her, Balon was there to hold her. Asha stood frozen as she looked in disbelief. Maron placed a hand over his mouth as if to keep from cursing, the anger in his gaze promised retribution. Rodrik was the first of the siblings to look away from Theon and went to his parents’ side. He whispered a few words to his mother and carefully led her into the room. Ned felt them alone the moment Alannys began crying over Theon’s body, her tears wetly the blanket that covered her son. It was then Catelyn let her anger govern her and tried to file a lawsuit against the truck driver. 

“He can’t be.” Robb looked at his father in denial. “You’re wrong.”

“Robb—”

“I saw him!” He snapped and pointed at where Sansa was sitting. “He was sitting right there! When I woke he was sitting there!”

“You must have been dreaming.” Catelyn tried hard not to show any sign of vulnerability, not while she needed to be strong for her son. 

“I wasn’t!” Robb pulled his hand away from her and glared his sheets not able to look at them. “He said it was a miracle he wasn’t hurt. He said his family came to see him… it was a good thing.” He looked at his father beseechingly as if trying to convince him to take back his words. _He can’t be dead._ “He said the truck driver fell asleep on the wheel and ran a red light.”

The gods had blessed and cursed his family again. Ned could feel Catelyn’s gaze on him but he couldn’t meet her gaze. He knew he would see the tears she tried so hard to hold in glistening in her eyes.

“If he was dead how would I know that mom tried to file a law suit against the truck driver or you try to salvage the situation, while having Jon keep an eye on Arya.” Robb looked away from his father to see Jon looking at him surprised. “Sansa and Bran had to calm Rickon down after he tried to tackle the driver.” He looked around him see expressions of disbelief and shock. “So you see he can’t be dead. He was right here.” Robb forced a smile. “He’s not…”

“Robb, I wish I could tell you that all this is a nightmare.” Ned met his son’s gaze. “That when you wake up everything will be like it once was, but it’s not and it won’t ever be. This is reality. Theon is dead.”

“No, no, no…” He shook his head feeling his heart pound rapidly against his chest again. Panic grabbing hold of him. “No, no, no!”

“Robb, you have to calm yourself.”

“He can’t be dead!” Robb struggled to get up.

“Robb!”

“He can’t be!” He grabbed Jon by the shirt. “I saw him!” His eyes burned and his vision became distorted. His body shook. “He was laughing and smiling!”

“You have to calm down Robb.” Jon whispered to him cradling his head gently in his hands.

But Robb didn’t listen, he pulled away and looked at Sansa. “He’s alive Sansa!” But Sansa shook her head and Robb could not differentiate the emotional pain from the physical pain that engulfed him. “He can’t be!” His heart pounded faster and harder. The rapid beeping noise of the heart monitor seemed miles away as the darkness crawled from the corners of his vision. Tears streamed down his face as Jon wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s going to be okay.” Jon whispered over and over again. Even when Robb let out a heart wrenching scream that had Jon fighting back his own tears, Sansa covering her ears as she cried, Arya wanting to run out the room for she had never heard or seen Robb cry, Bran feeling more hopeless than ever and Rickon squeezing his eyes shut to keep from crying.

Ned held his wife as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. _Damn it all to the seven hells._

 ** _“Be strong.”_** Theon’s last words echoed in Robb’s mind as fell unconscious. _If only I had gone faster or waited longer. **“It’s not your fault.”**_

“It’s going to be okay.” Jon continued to whisper long after Robb had fallen unconscious.

 

* * *

 

**_Six Months Later_ **

Winter had come and gone but not before taking Theon and leaving Robb behind. His father had been right when he said that everything would not be as it once was. Sansa smiled a little more since the accident that took Theon, but nowhere near close to how much she used to smile before the Greyjoy’s unexpected death. Robb was never the same and it seemed that Theon left him a parting gift after his visit. Not everyone of his family knew of it except for Jon, who he told, Arya, who overhead them speaking of it, and his mother, who he had told when she noticed that he wasn’t getting any sleep and he didn’t know if he was losing his mind. Jon believed him wholeheartedly, Arya thought it was cool, and his mother was against it telling him to ignore it. Robb tried following his mother’s advice, but it was hard when he crossed paths with them randomly and they looked like real people to him. At times he wondered if the Greyjoy left him this gift as a joke so that he would never run out of excitement for as long as he lived. _Leave it to him to think that seeing and talking to ghosts is excitement worthy._  

“First come, first serve!” Arya yelled as ran passed Robb, Jon, and Bran, and into their new home.

“No fair!” Rickon ran after her.

“You ready?” Robb asked Bran, but didn’t wait for a response as he got behind his younger brother’s wheelchair and began pushing it as he ran. Bran’s laughter light up the place.

“The lift should be on the right!” Jon yelled from behind them.

“I was thinking you could take the wheelchair upstairs.” Robb grinned over his shoulder and stopped before the set of stairs. “Come on Bran.” He crouched down in front of Bran presenting his back and let his brother grab onto his shoulders. “Grab on tightly.” He warned.

“The both of you are too slow.” Sansa teased as she skipped passed them and up the stairs.

Bran grinned. “Go!”

“Better watch out Sansa!” Robb climbed up the stairs two at a time.

Sansa chuckled as she rounded the hallway and quickly started skimming through the rooms.

“Jon, hold her!”

“No!” Sansa bit back a laugh when Jon blocked her from exiting the bedroom she just entered. “That’s cheating.”

“You should have thought about that when cutting Robb and Bran off.”

“I didn’t cut them off.” She poked him on the chest.

Robb stopped behind Jon to give her a cheeky smile before going further down the hall to the rest of the bedrooms. “Rickon and Arya claimed the two bedrooms on the west wing.”

Sansa looked at Jon confused. “Isn’t that where the master bedroom is as well?”

“Yep, but don’t tell them that.” He winked as he leaned against the doorway.

This time she didn’t bother to hold back her laugh.

Robb entered the room next to Sansa’s. “What do you think?”

“It’s not so bad.” The room itself was spacious. The floor was hard wood which made it easy for Bran to move in his wheelchair. A book shelf was carved into the wall on the right side of the bed close to the window, which also had a window seat. A nightstand was on the left side of the bed frame and beside it on the wall was a full length mirror that was tall as the bookshelf. “I like the window seat, but I’m not a huge fan of the mirror.”

“We can always cover it.” Robb smiled down at him.

“You have a point.” Bran met his gaze. “Can you put me on the window seat?”

“Sure thing.” He walked across the room and sat his brother there. Robb took a seat beside his younger brother. “I think I just might be envious.” He said taking in the sharp contemporary bedroom with a classic style.

Bran used his hands to lift his legs and placed them over Robb’s lap half grinning as he leaned against the pillows.

“I see that you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Of course, this is the life.” Bran looked out the window and had a clear view of the front yard.

“Is this it?”

“Yep, now you should go find yours before Sansa and Jon leave you with the smallest bedroom.”

“I don’t mind.” Robb followed his younger brother’s gaze to see their father instructing the movers. _I’ll be leaving to university in a year anyway._ The thought was bittersweet because it was something he had discussed with Theon and Jon when they were younger. Just the year before they were discussing which university would most likely accept all three of them. Theon would have ended up graduating a year before them, so it was up to him to gather the intel of how university life was and to begin networking for them. This summer he would have been getting ready to attend university. Robb could imagine the Greyjoy grinning as he packed his belongings getting ready to start a life away from his family. Jon and he would have been helping him and Sansa would double check his things making sure he took what was necessary.

“You could have at least given me a heads up that you were done.”

Jon’s voice brought Robb back to the present. For a moment he looked at his brother confused before he remembered what had been the plan. “Sorry about that. It slipped my mind.”

He took a seat beside Robb forcing him to scoot to the middle. “Not bad.” Jon smiled at Bran. “I’m jealous.”

“Don’t worry Robb is envious.”

“Don’t be surprised if we randomly come raid your room.”

“The both of you are always welcomed.”

“We’ll take you up on that offer.” Robb ruffled Bran’s hair before looking back at Jon. “Did Sansa pick a room?”

“She ended up picking the room I trapped her in.” Jon shook his head amused. “It had a glass door that led to a balcony.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Robb nudged him with his shoulder. “Have you chosen one?”

“I’m not picky.”

“Have you seen the last two?”

“Yeah.”

“And?” Robb persisted.

“And what?”

“Which one did you choose?”

“You haven’t taken a look at them.”

“Which one did you like?”

“I’d rather you—”

“Jon.”

“The one across from Bran.”

“You see that wasn’t so hard.”

Jon smacked Robb’s hand away when he tried ruffling his hair like he did Bran. “You’re so lucky Bran is here.”

“Is that a threat?” Robb feinted shock. “Bran heard everything, he’s my witness. If anything happens the world will know who’s responsible. Isn’t that right Bran?”

“Hmmm… did you say something?”

Jon burst out laughing at the innocent expression Bran shot at Robb.

“I see how it is.” Robb carefully moved Bran’s legs as he stood up before placing them on Jon’s lap. “I know when I am no longer wanted.”

“Come on Robb.”

“We love you.”

“Stay a while longer with us.”

“You know you want to.”

“That may be the case.” Robb stopped by the doorway and looked at them amused. “But I need to check my room out before mom drags us back downstairs to help move boxes in.”

“Isn’t that why dad hired the movers?” Bran called after him.

“Don’t let mom hear you say that.” He said in a sing song voice as he made his way to the end of the hall where the last room was.

 

* * *

 

Robb had no idea that with each step he took he was walking toward his destiny. His hand turning the knob was the trigger. Robb squinted when he opened the door and was greeted with sunlight spilling through the casement windows. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He had only taken a step when he noticed the figure standing in front of the windows. Ringlets of gold streamed down her back, pass her shoulders and ending by her waist, that seemed to shine brighter under the sun and highlighted her alabaster skin. She wore a crimson and black plaid pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh and long black socks that stopped below her knees, a short sleeved white buttoned down collared shirt, and a crimson tie hung loose under the collar.

He stood frozen as she turned her head to look at him. In that one moment as emerald met sapphire, Robb felt calm. It was as if a wave of tranquility washed over the room and surrounded him seeping deep into his bones. A peace he hadn’t felt since Theon’s death. A feeling of contentment coursed through his veins, the breath rushed out of his lungs, and left him weak-kneed. Through the sudden rush of emotion Robb wanted to smile and reach for her.

 ** _“Things happen for a reason Robb.”_** His mother’s words from months ago echoed in his mind. The words were supposed to be a comfort, but at the time it only made him feel more angry, confused, and hurt. He could not see the reason in Theon’s death. What good enough reason could there be for Theon dying in that accident? Why didn’t he die along with him? Was his life more important than Theon’s? The world had stopped making sense after that accident.

 ** _“I don’t care how I die as long as it’s something meaningful.”_** was Theon’s response whenever the topic of dying came out. **_“A contribution to something epic.”_** The sadness that plagued him whenever he thought of his friend was missing.

 ** _“Things happen for a reason Robb.”_** This time the words did not fill him with anger, confusion, or hurt.

 For in that moment as he continued to look into her emerald orbs he felt infinite.

The world seemed to make sense again.          

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know how much I love Theon, I think of him as my Greyjoy baby. I hold the same love for him that I do my Stark babies and Baratheon babies. I cried when writing this chapter. *wipes tears away* Now on to bright note, things will be begin to look up for Robb again especially now that he has seen Myrcella. If everything works out like it's supposed to then this fic is going to be a major trip! X)
> 
> If you're looking for a song to raise your spirits I suggest listening to Hikaru Utada's Beautiful World (PLANiTb Acoustica Mix). This was the song I listened to nonstop while writing Robb and Myrcella's scene in the end. While we are on the subject of songs I highly suggest to listening to Nickelback's Savin' Me (which the fic is called after) it might help give a clue and feel on what I have in store for this fic. ;)
> 
> Now for those wondering about my other fics, don't fret I am currently writing chapters for a few of them. Be on the lookout for the next chapter of Fated as well as His Secretary this month. :D


End file.
